


Seal It Off Right

by aireneria0



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, aikane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: Aizome x Kaneshiro. A year-end affair.





	Seal It Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> ISTG THESE TWO. Writing this extended my life by decades. All the this time I've been whipping this I just feel so giddy about how these two tick each other off frequently and make out hotter than hell (i'd fight satan for this claim) OTL

New Year's Eve.

 

Today marks the last day of work for Kento this year and he's got the next two days free as well; and thankfully so at that because he has been unintentionally messing his diet for the last few days just to keep up with the tight schedule and it's definitely bad news. For a man who overly equates health maintenance to crucial beauty rituals as Kento himself, he couldn't afford to let this ruin his routines more than necessary. And Yuuta insistently shoving sweets for him to try as the boy himself was binging on at their table had annoyed Kento so much that if Hikaru hadn't invited Yuuta into checking other food along with him, Kento would have likely passed out from the unnecessary calories he was forced to take in by his willful co-member.

 

Well if there's one thing, it's that he's supposed to be naturally enthusiastic over tonight's huge party organized by Gandara Music together with its partners to celebrate the prosperous year that had been, the overall success of B-Project throughout the year being the top highlight among many others. But after briefly flirting here and there, Kento excused himself even before the after-party reached midway. He couldn't find his indulgent fervor to play with the ladies who were making passes at him with luscious gazes. And forcing himself to keep posture despite the drag of exhaustion has been more taxing than it looks but a worse bummer would have to be wasting the night without someone to cuddle with. Although intimacy was never the thing if he were to take an invitation from a beauty among the crowd to embrace with in this cold season, there'd still be something lacking he couldn't quite point out other than just sex.

 

‘ _Ah, enough thinking. Let's just sleep then,’_ hethought.

 

Kento was not paying attention to where he's actually headed earlier but his feet had subconsciously led him up to the floor of the suite he reserved beforehand. It just sucks that he could feel tiny sensations pulsing through every limb of his body that yearn the comfort of a bed. And maybe a full session at the spa, too. 

 

Kento takes a right turn from the elevator aisle and spots a familiar back clad in a deep indigo suit like his own and Yuuta's from a distance, walking nonchalantly away in the other direction.

 

"Goushi!"

 

The figure halted momentarily then turned back. "I knew it."

 

"What are you doing up here?" Kento strode towards him with a suggestive smirk on his lips that certainly prickled Goushi's nerves with the way the younger male snorted. "Perhaps sneaking into somebody's room?"

 

Goushi then crumpled a piece of note into one of his pockets. "Don't lump me in with your horny ass. I was just here for business."

 

"Shut up. I'm not horny." Kento nudged the other male's arm. "But why here? Don't you just usually exchange business cards with them? I mean you often do your thing in the studios, right?"

 

"...yeah....hell, i should've known those were just articulate jerks." Goushi furiously mumbled the latter half through his teeth.

 

"Wait, don't tell me you..."

 

It took only half a second for Kento to patch those tiny details together to figure stuff out. Goushi swiftly turned to his side and when he caught sight of Kento's curious expression turning into that of both disbelief and amusement, he couldn't help but wish the glares he threw had actual daggers in them. 

 

"..Were you tricked into coming into their room for 'business'?"

 

Goushi yelled a supposed hush in panic, the tips of his ears turning pinkish. "Keep your damn mouth shut, Aizome!!"

 

"Pfft!" Kento finally burst out in helpless cackling, his arm slung around Goushi's for support. He adored the tinge in the younger's features even though Goushi's practically barking at him while simultaneously trying to muffle Kento's mouth with his palm. "You seriously fell for such coaxing!? Oh no, Goushi you poor thing~"

 

"Argh! Cut that out, stupid!!!"

 

"For real, I never realized your devotion to music reached to an extent that turned you pure." Kento cooed, hardly breathing from his amusement but then Goushi's elbow came pounding on his side a little too hard. "Ow!!"

 

"I told you to shut up, damn it!!"

 

"Ah fine, fine. My bad." The taller male laxed and reverted his attractive composure back, an arm still draped around Goushi's shoulder as they kept walking midway down the hall. For a moment, he caught an unusual scent on Goushi that he barely recognized and somehow it bothered Kento into prying more, suspecting it could likely have something to do with what Goushi was fuming over just now. "But seriously, tell me what happened. Like, was it someone I know?"

 

Goushi sough in a deadpan. "Like telling a pervert such as yourself helps. Right."

 

"I've said it many times before, dummy, all men are perverts. But that aside, I'm being kind here you know...?" And he trully meant it but then Kento suddenly picked up distant mumblings of high-pitched voices.

 

They were coming from the elevator aisle and Kento's eyes grew wide right after he peeked back for a second, catching a glimpse of two familiar pretty girls– one in a scarlet fitting dress and the other in a backless embezzled black dress; two among his  _acquaintances_  who came onto him at the party. So much for Kento's habit of frequently giving in to such affairs without thinking things through, he promised them both of his time tonight and left without properly turning them down that only now did he remember it. The cool obviously washed off from Kento's face as he hastily slid his card key from his suit pocket and into the door. Without letting another second pass, he yanked Goushi's arm inside which earned a surprised yelp from the younger male. 

 

"Oi, Aizome–!?"

 

**

 

"The hell is this, Aizome!?"

 

The amount of tension in Goushi's yelling would have likely been enough to send any other person trembling in panic but not the oldest singer in Thrive. Since the time Kento started living with Goushi and Yuuta had made him grown used to the amplified and restless bickering in their apartment, noisy yelling and whatnot had all been a regular feat just as much as music in their lives as idols.

 

"Just don't go out for now. If they see you, they'll start asking questions." Kento curtly said. Since he's gotten the hang of predicting Goushi's contradiction to mostly anything that Kento says and does, it probably wouldn't help the situation if Kento were to really admit he'd broken a word or two because Goushi would just rub it off on his face. 

 

It proved him right when Goushi snorted, a cunning smile on his small lips. "I don't really care about your pride or girl problems, but seeing your stupid troubled face like that made me even want to tell on you." Then Goushi turned on his heel and strode towards the door.

 

Kento was almost at the end of his rope with the younger's stubborn demeanor– though it wasn't exactly any different than usual– but irritation surely creeps faster into your system when you're tired. Before Goushi could hold the doorknob, Kento impetuously cornered him on the wall adjacent to it. Knowing full well how Goushi would throw punches at him to free himself, the taller male used his frame to his advantage and then muffled the younger singer's lips with his hand. With Kento pinning Goushi firmly in a spot, he let Goushi flail one free arm as he wanted since it could only do so much. Actually if he wasn't in a bind at the moment, Kento would've likely laughed at how Goushi looked like an adorable temperamental pup with his dynamic yet futile attempts at escaping.

 

With a displeased purse of the older male's lips, Kento simultaneously tries to keep his hand in place over Goushi's garbled protests while frantically checking the voices' presence from the other side of door which seem to have gotten closer. He pleaded in a half-whisper, "Help me out just this time, Goushi."

 

Of course, yet again, Goushi was never the type to do what was asked of him for either two reasons only: one, he didn't want to, and two, if it isn't necessary enough. He struggled even more that Kento had to slam his body harder against him on the wall, the fabric of their suits brushing against each other. Goushi flinched at the slight friction on his front down below because Kento's leg wasn't budging away from between his legs. "LET ME GO, AIZOME!"

 

Kento thought shushing his angry co-member down with just a hand over his mouth proved ineffective and he was running out of options because the voices from the hall had grown louder, which he presumes they were now a few feet away from the door outside and were piqued by Goushi's yelling just now.

 

"AIZOME, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO SHAVE YOUR BANGS IF YOU DON'T LISTE–"

 

With a click of his tongue, Kento swiftly replaced his hand with his lips against Goushi's and secured his grasp at the younger's nape, efficiently bringing Goushi's persistent yapping to an abrupt stop. It took a full couple of seconds before Kento felt Goushi's knuckle pounding on his side quite hardly and couldn't help a throaty wince that was drowned along inside Goushi's mouth. As their lips lock and slide against each other with the older male's lead, Kento grew half aware of himself slipping away from his reason despite the continuous beating on his side which probably had gone numb or maybe it was Goushi's hitting that had decreased force– he really couldn't care less anymore.

 

The heat emanating from the younger's face rubbing off against Kento's pulled him into that trance-like state of pleasure that's bound to keep one craving for more. Kento instinctively pressed himself harder onto Goushi, his knee rubbing up between the younger male's thighs. Slowly but tenderly, Kento roams both his hands down onto Goushi's lower back, pulling the younger onto him even closer. As his greed of making Goushi yield grows, the familiar scent from earlier wafted into his senses and it snapped something inside of Kento. The scent perked him up, recognizing it finally but Kento doesn't want to get it into him and ruin the mood. In truth, he didn't like to acknowledge it yet unknowingly, it urged him to insert his tongue past inside to meld with Goushi's in irritation and–

 

"Ack–! Goushi!!" Kento breathlessly broke away due to the stinging on his lower lip that gradually tasted like iron. "What the hell?"

 

"You bastard!" Goushi glared with a flushed face, gathering his own composure back. "Did you really have to go  _that_ far?!"

 

After a few huffs to regain his breathing, Kento darted his eyes sideways. "T'was no big deal but....yeah, I'm sorry." _It was just a kiss_ , Kento thought but a small part of his mind wanted it to be something more than that. The older male stepped away and peeked into the peephole before letting out a long sigh. "They're finally gone."

 

"Now get out of the way, I'm leaving." Goushi said.

 

Kento turned to his side and incidentally landed his sight on the tent in Goushi's pants. "Uh, hold up, Goushi. You're–"

 

"It's your damn fault, idiot! You kept brushing up unnecessarily against me!!"

 

"…….." 

 

"Don't stall, move it." Goushi said but he was the one who moved over first and waited until Kento inched away from his spot but the older male turned the lock up instead. "Aizome, what the hell are you doing?"

 

"You really expect me to let you out there with  _that_!? Didn't you say you almost got into a dangerous situation earlier?"

 

"Nothing happened and it's none of your business!"

 

"You dummy!" Kento grumbled. "It was good you managed to get yourself out of that situation earlier but what if they saw you like that, huh? You thought they'd think twice before trying to pull you into their room a second time!?"

 

Goushi could not answer for a second. He knew Kento was right.

 

"I'm a man, I can protect myself. Besides, I'm telling the truth that nothing ha–"

 

With that, Kento completely lost his cool. He hoisted Goushi up like a sack on his shoulder and banged the bathroom door open. His weary state that was able to pin Goushi to a wall was worrying enough. Yet despite how physically fit Goushi was, he could not easily fend off someone had they attempted to do something similar or worse. Only this time, Goushi's prideful mentality was solely to blame for when Kento carelessly dropped him down the cold floor with the shower turned on.

 

"AAH! A-AIZOME!! T-TURN THAT T-THING OFF! I-I-IT'S FUCKING WINTER!! YOU WANT ME TO FREEZE TO DEATH!?"

 

"Might as well freeze  _that_  before I let you go out again."

 

"YOU SHITTY BANGS NARCISSIST!" Goushi trembled on his knees but managed to swiftly get up and yank Kento by his arm and with a loud thud and some splashing puddles, the older male was down on the floor the next second.

 

"C-COLD!!!!"

 

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT, STUPID!?"

 

"A-ALRIGHT I'M T-TURNING IT OFF!"

 

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

 

"I'm on it so pipe down, will you!?" Kento twisted the knob and the water stopped spraying from the shower head. "The walls are echoing and it's damn painful to the ears."

 

Crouched tightly while hugging his knees, Goushi groaned through trembling teeth as Kento himself wobbly got up on his feet. The chilly water certainly jolted both their senses awake and Kento could barely feel his weariness by now just as faintly as he could sense the tips of his shivering fingers.

 

"Get up and strip. I'll fill that tub with hot water so just wait a bit." Kento flopped an unfolded towel upon Goushi's head. He turned the tap on while Goushi managed to get up on his own.

 

Kento grabbed another towel to drape over himself this time and hurriedly lamented about the sloppy state of his bangs in front of the wide bathroom mirror. Goushi was just done taking off his suit and is now undoing his dress shirt as Kento intently observes from the reflection through his dripping bangs. 

 

"Hey, did they...do anything to you?" He asked, eyeing if there was any sign of unusual blemishes on Goushi's skin he'd suspect from what could have possibly happened earlier although Goushi looked pretty much untouched when he saw him the first time in the floor's hall.

 

Goushi exasperated, shimmying himself out of his pants. "For the last time, I'm telling you nothing happened and I'm fine. I didn't get in their room anyway since I kind of sensed they were up to something just standing by the open door like that."

 

"Realizing that late, huh." Kento couldn't help but frown.

 

"Besides, as if I'd let them do something to me."

 

"And you couldn't even break free from me just a little while ago." Rolling his eyes was all Kento could do more than the frown stuck on his face at this point despite peeve painting across Goushi's features as he said so.

 

"Well, Sumisora called me just when I was being invited inside there."

 

"That's...good." Kento sighed inaudibly in relief.  _Tsubasa, good job._ "And then what?"

 

"Told them I gotta get back."

 

"Why? Something happened?"

 

"Ashuu was missing again." Goushi said, finally settling himself inside the tub half-full of hot water.

 

"Hikaru was with him when I left."

 

"And you think Ashuu would stay put just like that?"

 

"That's not it. Knowing at least someone was with Yuuta is much better news than him going off who knows where by himself. And we both know that." 

 

Goushi hummed, grimacing for a second at the mental flash of the many times embarrassing things happened caused ironically by Yuuta's nonexistent sense of direction. Suddenly Kento's phone chimed from outside so the older male heads out to where his device rests, on top of the crisp sheets of the bed.

 

Swiftly glancing at the caller ID, Kento slides his finger across the screen. "Tsubasa?"

 

" _Um, Aizome-san? Is Kaneshiro-san with you? It seems he left his phone at the table earlier."_

 

"Yes, he's with me. By the way, I heard Yuuta had gone missing? Again?"

 

" _About that, yes he was but when I asked Hikaru-kun just now he said Yuuta-kun tagged along Ryuuji-kun to their apartment."_

 

"Yuuta's really a handful." Kento sighed. "Well, good work today. You can return Goushi's phone back tomorrow anyway so you should rest soon, okay?"

 

 _"Alright. Good job today, too, Aizome-san."_ Tsubasa's voice turned cheery with ease.

 

"Sorry for the trouble with Yuuta again. Goodnight, princess."

 

" _No worries! Good night and please rest as well_."

 

Kento set his phone down the bedside table before coming back into the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes. The combination of chilly and sticky feeling clinging onto him was more than he could bear at this season and staying in them any longer will definitely end with him catching a flu.

 

"Yuuta was just at KitaKore's apartment." Kento said while taking his suit off and his shirt along.

 

"Ahh, that idiot. Getting people worked up over his own stupidity." Goushi closed his eyes as he laxed himself deeper in the water, his head resting at the edge comfortably.

 

Goushi would never honestly say he was relieved just as Kento expected even though it's practically all over his face. Yuuta might have pissed him and Goushi several times before with his childish insistence and antics but they couldn't leave the kid alone. After all, looking after each other grew into some sort of a habit although neither he nor Goushi overtly acts like it.

 

"But Goushi, would you listen to yourself right now? Aren't you the same when you almost went out with a hard on?" 

 

"S-shut up, it's not like I intentionally wanted to!" Goushi defensively retorted. "Besides, don't act like you did nothing. You started this."

 

"You don't listen, that's why."

 

"Uh, no. If only a certain idiot didn't almost stick his tongue in me then we wouldn't be in this troublesome situation at all."

 

"Cause you were too noisy even after I sealed your damn mouth after I asked you to help out." 

 

Goushi pursed his lips for a moment.

 

"See? I knew you were doing it on purpose. Did you really have to piss me off that much?"

 

"Enough bitching, Aizome. Besides, you always hung around those girls so I don't get why you need to get upset over something so trivial."

 

"I need my time alone too."

 

"But seriously?" Goushi chuckled all of a sudden, seemingly enjoying Kento's exasperated face. "You're clearly pent up." An unusual curl formed on Goushi's lips, the one that Kento always feels ambiguously towards about. It's moments like this that gets Kento's gears running, trying to guess what Goushi's hinting at especially with that sly smile on him. Even so it would be a waste to not giber back at Goushi's smug state.

 

"Funny that's coming from someone who got hard from mere lip-locking and some brushing that didn't even last that long." Kento arched a brow, a foxy grin taunting the younger to retort back.

 

"Yeah and you were groping me hard back there. I wonder how those girls would have looked like if they saw you clutching on  _me_  like that?"

 

"...shut up, Goushi." What with the younger male tempting him into admitting, Kento found it kind of annoying but mostly hot. He just could not deny it this time how  _badly_  he wantedtoseal Goushi's lips to keep it from spouting nonsense and rather elicit sweet cries from him out of pleasure since the prior kissing happened. "I'm tired as hell so I'm kicking you out as soon as you're done there. I'm freezing here so hurry up."

 

With only a towel hanging by his waist now, Kento took his and Goushi's wet clothes and hung them by the bathroom door separately. He took another folded towel and replaced the one Goushi had used earlier on the hanging rack by the wall near the other end of the tub when he suddenly felt a tug on the fabric dangling around his legs.

 

"What now, Goushi?" Kento's hand was clasping on the towel around his waist so Goushi's pull didn't cause the fabric to slide down further than expose just his hip bones, where Kento could swear Goushi's eyes flickered for a moment.

 

"Since this tub could probably fit two people, why don't you get in too?"

 

"Ah? Goushi, you're inviting me? What, are you getting lonely in there?"

 

"Ugh, stop it. You're making me feel sick."

 

Kento hesitated for a second. He knew all too well he could not resist touching Goushi at such a close space. "...I'll just get in after you." 

 

"What's wrong with you? All I'm telling you is to get your ass in here or you'll be spreading virus all over the room in the next few minutes!!" 

 

And just as soon, Kento sneezed. Hard.

 

"Cut that shit out and get in now. There's enough room for the two of us." 

 

** 

 

"Quit moving!"

 

"And quit shouting. It's not my fault my legs are long."

 

"Well then don't brush it against mine! There's a bit of space left on your side so scootch over."

 

"...Goushi don't tell me you're feeling sensitive?" Kento's lips curl naturally. 

 

"Not!!" Goushi looked away, his face gradually turning pink. Then a sudden splash came at an unsuspecting Kento. 

 

"Don't hit my face!"

 

"Why not, maybe that'll cure your stupidity, you know? Besides, tying your bangs up like that," Goushi snickered at the blue fluffball atop Kento's forehead that fully revealed the older male's gorgeous features that's usually shrouded with carefully styled fringes; sans any amount of make-up, Kento’s face is indeed just as beautiful. "What difference does it make when you're already wet all over?"

 

"It's because you shot water on my face that my bangs got wet again. Ugh, this hot water will weaken my strands." Kento whined and swatted water right back at Goushi's face. 

 

Goushi choked on his snickering which caused Kento to burst into cackles. And it all the more fired Goushi up into paddling both his hands vigorously, aiming at the older male’s face. "Ha! Look at your face."

 

"Enough, Goushi." Yet the younger male kept at it. Kento then irritably reached for both of Goushi's wrists and yanked them, causing Goushi to fall on top of him."Heh, guess I pulled too hard..?"

 

This time Goushi didn't budge. Had Goushi retorted instantly, he would've thought of passing the chance up but seeing as how Goushi reacted earlier, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give it a shot. Or two. Besides, it's not like they haven't fooled around before and Goushi's normal cranky mood is replaced by an abashed expression that Kento couldn't stand not ogling over. 

 

"Hey, Goushi." Kento started, barely keeping cool himself when his senses are buzzing from the pooling sensation down his groin after noting how the tinges of flush before finally spread across the surface of Goushi's chest and shoulders. "Hey, why are you looking away?"

 

"I hate......your face...."

 

Kento chuckled. "Did you know your ears are super red right now?"

 

"Ngh!" Goushi tried to pull his wrists but Kento had them both pinned to his sides. It didn't help that their skins are gliding against each other under the water that Kento could feel Goushi's member slide against his, and it was enough to turn the heat up another notch that made him yearn for more contact against the younger male's flushed state.

 

"Goushi." Kento whispered almost inaudibly, causing goosebumps to scatter like fire across Goushi's arms.

 

"...cut it, Aizome."

 

Kento inched over to nip lightly at the shell of Goushi's ear, earning a twitch from the younger male. "You wanna do something stupid together again?" 

 

Groaning, Goushi brought his face closer. "....Fine." He glared directly at a breath's distance, his dilated eyes glossily reflecting Kento's equally lust-filled ones. And finding the need in each other's gazes was enough cue to take things further. "Don't get too cocky. I still...don't like you." 

 

"I know." Kento's lips curl in anticipation.

 

"And don't sleep on me or I will literally shave you bald."

 

Kento was a bit frazzled at the thought but he trusts his senses. "Keep me busy. Let me help you prepare then."

 

** 

 

By this time, Kento could hardly think at all, either from the exhaustion or the fact that Goushi had taken over his thoughts– he had lost track of it all. The two fervently clung onto each other as they move, tripping lightly over a couple of times, to the bed. As Goushi was sucking Kento's tongue inside his mouth greedily, the older male was just as busy groping Goushi's toned body all over until they flopped down the bed. 

 

Goushi swiped his tongue across Kento's lower lip extremely slowly and lingered a bit longer at the tiny cut. "Heh, you taste like blood."

 

"That's your doing." Kento loomed over Goushi, his blue orbs hazy with lust as he stared down into Goushi's devious smirk. 

 

"Did I?" Goushi traced a finger trail from the skin right above Kento's erect cock and halted just below his belly button, obviously enjoying seeing as how he made Kento draw heavy breaths with just his finger. Of course Kento knew how this kind of play turns Goushi on even more, what with the many times they've slept with each other, taking turns holding each other and whatnot, for convenience's sake or just their own whims every now and then.

 

"Enough with the teasing, Goushi." Kento went for Goushi's neck, lightly grazing his teeth upon the skin on the younger's clavicle while his hands simultaneously tweak Goushi's nubs into hardening.

 

Goushi's breath hitched. "Then bring your damn stash out." 

 

Kento did so by pulling the bedside drawer then grabbed the small bottle of lube and a packet of condom. Without waiting for Goushi to get another chance at teasing, Kento parted the younger's legs and popped the bottle open, spreading the viscous liquid right down on Goushi's hole. He prods a finger inside and Goushi squirms slightly at the sensation. "You're feeling it more than usual?"

 

"..shut up.." And he adds another finger inside before gradually stretching it open. Just as soon as he could slide his fingers in and out with ease, Kento adds another one. He curls two fingers inside that caused Goushi to jerk his body involuntary. "A-ah–"

 

"Sweet." Kento pulled his digits out and paid attention to his aching cock, sliding a rubber on it. With Goushi stripped off his inhibitions, hot and huffing under his skin like this, Kento sucks a deep breath in and rakes his eyes all over the younger's undone state.

 

"Hey." His voice low as he hovered above Goushi, trying to keep his calm despite the raging lust flowing through his veins. "You've been playing around, right?"

 

Goushi's heavy breaths came out impatiently. "What are you going on about?" 

 

"Don't think I haven't noticed you frequenting the twin's rooms on your off days." Kento aligned his cock with Goushi's hole and prods his head into it in an excruciatingly slow manner without pushing in yet. He goes for the younger's neck and lets the tip of his nose trace the skin behind Goushi's ear, inhaling the scent he had suspected on Goushi earlier. "And you disappeared with them during the formal party's closing right?" 

 

"Aizome," Goushi grunted from the frustratingly little amount of contact Kento has been making with just sliding his head on Goushi's hole. "That's got nothing to do with this. You have your women too so shut it and do me now."

 

"That's fine with me." For one, it wasn't the point Goushi was hinting at at all. It was the fact that Goushi wanted this with him right at this moment even after his previous, rather recent affairs. "All I’m saying is that even though you just did it earlier, here you are, all dishevelled by desire still." Kento letting his mouth run off as Goushi heaves underneath him gives the older male that satisfaction of toppling Goushi's usual cool composure for work and outside that even Kento admires so much.

 

Kento pushed his cock, causing him to shudder lightly at the engulfing sensation while Goushi sucked in a breath, arching his back at the tender entrance of Kento's length in him. Clasping at the sheets with a flushed face, Goushi didn't bother getting back at Kento for it. They both knew Kento hit the nail right on the head and just like that, they tacitly let their bodies do the talking instead. 

 

It's another thing that Goushi sleeping with him right at this moment gives Kento a strong sense of superiority over Yuzuki and Haruhi even though he'd never admit it out loud. He's all too aware of how much Goushi dotes on them, more than what's necessary of their senior-junior relationship that he sometimes couldn't help the unwanted jealousy. But really, none of that matters at this point, not when he has the guy all to himself right now.

 

Kento gyrated his hips into pushing the whole length of his erection inside Goushi, causing him to gasp and grasp Kento's arms on both his sides for a whole second before slinging an arm around the older male's neck. Goushi pulled him at a breath's distance, whimpering.

" _Move..now.."_

 

At the farthest back of his mind, Kento's rationality finally snapped as he started thrusting in and out of Goushi's ass harder this time. He claimed the cocky lips that had been spouting nothing but teasing since earlier and sucked on the younger male's tongue, gasping for it like how Kento had long wanted to since the last time they've been in each other's arms.

 

" _Ai..zome...hard, harder.._ "

 

" _I take it you didn't do it roughly before that's why you're here."_ Kento's smirk was a bit too cocky as he held Goushi's dick firmly in one hand, abruptly slowing his rhythm down then pushing back twice as forcefully when hitting Goushi's prostate, which was enough to reduce the younger male into breathless moans. Goushi clung harder, digging his nails into the smooth surface on Kento's back as the older male pounds his consciousness into a haze, grunting and huffing into each other's mouths and letting the pleasure of this rough and unhurried sex consume them both.  Kento's grip tightened on the younger's erected cock as he went to graze his teeth around Goushi's nipple, licking and sucking on it as he feels the muscle surrounding his dick inside Goushi tighten as well when he did so.

 

" _Th-there, ah.. ahh, ah–"_ cried Goushi after the older male thrusted against his prostate. The younger meets his succeeding thrusts as the pooling sensation in his groin fill up. While Kento simultaneosly bit and sucked across the expanse of Goushi's chest and shoulders, leaving a map of multiple red patches and teethmarks on his skin, he grazes his nails hard as he clutches the flesh on the younger's buttocks. Goushi pulls Kento's face back up and runs his tongue along the shell of Kento's ear, causing goosebumps to break out on the older male's arms.

 

Feeling himself gradually reaching peak, Kento pulls his cock out. He grabs Goushi's sides and helps him shift until Goushi has his stomach on the sheets. Raising his hips instinctively, Goushi buries his forehead on the pillow as Kento positions himself to enter again. This time, Kento didn't wait anymore and plunged his aching shaft right into Goushi's hole. Kento could no longer keep the unsatisfying pace and sped his rhythm up a bit, grinding his hips harder everytime his skin slaps against Goushi's.

 

" _Hah...ahh, ah–...slow down....ai...zome–!"_

 

" _Can't, Goushi_.." Haze almost clouding his mind, Kento flops himself down onto Goushi's back for support. He guides one hand towards stroking Goushi's neglected cock at the rhythm of his thrusts. " _..I..i'm close."_

 

" _Aizome–"_ Goushi's ragged breathing hitched. " _L-let go..."_

 

Kento gave Goushi's dick one firm stroke before releasing it while grinding his cock harder into Goushi's spot, sending the younger male's figure spasming in pleasure as white strings of cum shot from the tip of Goushi's head. Kento knew he wouldn't last for long either so he parted Goushi's legs wider and drove vigorously into his hole. Drawing shallow breaths as he closed in on the edge, Kento's cock pulsed inside Goushi upon his release. 

 

Kento grunted as his thoughts blur away momentarily. Amidst catching his breath, he pulled his shaft out of the younger's hole then took off the filled condom. Kento instantly dumped it into the trash bin at his side of the bed then pulled the box of tissue paper from the top of the drawer before lethargically shoving it towards the other male.  Kento heaves a deep breath as he laxes back on the space beside Goushi. "Ahhh... i'm bushed."

 

A good few minutes of silence filled the room as they both regained their regular breathing rhythm. Kento was about to turn to his side when Goushi suddenly crept on top, straddling him. "What?" He gaped at Kento's dazed expression.

 

Stretching his long arms in front, Kento wraps them around Goushi before pulling him down to his chest. "Sorry, I honestly can't do another round at this point. I'm about to pass out."

 

"Aging already?" Snorting, Goushi shifted closer to the older male's face but doesn't seem to object Kento's embrace. "You dickhead. Kiss your women goodbye if you can’t do for at least two rounds." Albeit his choice of words, Goushi's expression was that of a soft protest, one that Kento absolutely adores. With Goushi's black strands resting messily on his forehead as he lays on top of Kento, it felt natural how the younger male's warm figure comfortably fits in his arms.

 

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s you who’s here and not some other girl. I’m just so tired right now.” Kento closed his lids as his consciousness gradually slips when he feels small lips press into his own; a lazy union void of haste as he feels Goushi's fingers comb through his hair. He gives in to the gentleness of the kiss as they shift lethargically on the sheets without parting.

 

Softly falling beside Kento's dazed state, Goushi pulls him closer into his chest. Before dozing off, Kento had a playful thought of being fine living his whole life feeling this warmth on Goushi. The countless arguments he could live with since he enjoys majority of it watching Goushi's wide range of expressions. And that was the last memory he had before finally drifting off.

 

**

 

Bonus:

 

New Year's Day.

 

Wrinkling his lids open, Goushi makes out the sight of Kento's hair ruffled close to his face. Tracing a finger on the older male's features, he pokes the soft strands in the middle close to his right parting that Kento always fusses about, revealing a placid, child-like beauty. "To think I started the year with this guy.."

 

At best, this relationship, aside distinctively from their professional one, mutually stands by the undeniable fact that they wanted each other despite all the arguing. Thrive being one thing that requires them to work things out together with Yuuta, Goushi knows neither he nor Kento would want for things to change drastically between them, at least not at the moment anything that could heavily affect their group and work.

 

"I guess this isn't so bad.." Goushi mumbles almost inaudibly.

 

The arms around Goushi's torso tightened their hold on him as Kento's long lashes flutter softly. "Well in that case, let's take care of each other this year, too."

 

Goushi's eyes widened, feeling his face grow warmer as Kento beamed at him with that morning bliss all over him. "Stop pretending you're asleep!"

 

"Geez, I woke up because you were playing with my bangs."

 

Goushi averted his gaze. "…I just took something off your hair."

 

Kento pulled him closer, nudging comfortably at the crook of Goushi's neck. "Well, you're energized this early," he notes of the hard situation in between Goushi's legs that was poking at his side from underneath the covers. "You don't have anything scheduled today, right?"

 

As much as it annoyed him how Kento was being this unabashed at an early hour, Goushi had nothing he needed to do soon and last night didn't seem enough for them both, obviously so... he thinks.

 

"What, you're off today, too? Really..." Goushi shook his head. "Well, can't you call for room service first? I'm starving already."

 

"Ah, right. Me too." Kento sat up slowly and dialled right away.

 

Goushi got off the bed and strode into the bathroom to refresh. Rarely spending his day off lazing away like this doesn't seem so bad after his tight workload that had ended last night– which he swore only coincided with Kento's schedule as well.

 

Before stepping into the shower, the bathroom door swung open and Kento strode in without a single clothing on him. He headed straight into the shower area and pulled Goushi inside it as well.

 

"Can't you wait outside?" Goushi asked as Kento's hands snake across his torso, making Goushi shudder lightly. 

 

"And  _you_ can?" Kento coyly pecked a kiss on him. Goushi jolts at the pinch on his nipple followed by a tweak on the other. 

 

"What if the service comes?"

 

"We'll manage, I guess...?" Kento chuckled but was cut short as he noted Goushi's expression, a troubled lip protruding a bit while his temples flushy lightly. "Goushi stop that."

 

"What?"

 

"Look at you so unaware and–!" The older male groaned. "I swear if you become cuter than this I'll want to keep you to myself." He mumbled the latter half.

 

Kento's words caused Goushi's features to redden. Weirdly so for the younger male, Goushi felt an unusual clench as his chest was pounding faster underneath than usual and it urged him to pull the taller male closer into him, leaving no more distance in between them. _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to start something new after all,_ Goushi thought for a moment.

 

" _…so_ ,  _why don't you try making me yours then?"_  

 

From a surprised blissful one, Kento's expression softened in glee as he placed a kiss on top of Goushi's forehead.

 

_"Then, I won't hold back."_

 

_*END_

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this during holiday break last year so i tried to finish it before winter ends and yesss i did it~
> 
> feel free to drop prompts for this pair down the comments or @aireneria0 on twitter. seriously, i need bpro fandom fwends mehehe ;)


End file.
